Blue Wizards
The Blue Wizards (also known as the Two Istari according to the artifacts they are mentioned in, as none can recall their names) were two of the five Wizards that traveled east on their mission to weaken the forces of Sauron. The two enigmatic wizards came to Mordor in order to stall the reemergence of the second Dark Lord Sauron. Although the pair likely never escaped the cursed realm, their exploits were detailed by many artifacts and may have inspired the creation of magical cults throughout eastern Middle-earth. One of their stops was in southern Mordor near the Sea of Núrnen. It was here that they helped found magical cults, some of which help to resist Sauron's control (see Queen Marwen's people, and their 'blue flame'). They told cryptic stories of their journey to reach the east, including tales of a city of Goblins, and a man who could transform into a bear. One of the Two Istari was tall, and the other shorter, and they often had conversations where one would finish the thoughts of the other, as if their minds were directly connected, though neither of the wizards seemed to acknowledge this. It is stated that the two were inseparable companions even before departing from the Undying Lands in the Second Age. They were described by those who had met them as seeming quite weary for their journey, and seeming to possess more knowledge than they cared to have. It is also supposed that they held great magical power, especially over the weather. Though many saw the signs of their conflicts with the Orcs, none actually bore witness to the battles. Another peculiar detail is that they reportedly had some type of mystical effect on individuals which would cause those who met them to forget their names. Apparently they preferred it this way, and as such most referred them as the Two Istari, or simply as 'the big one' and 'the little one.' In their various stops around Mordor, they left behind many items. One left a broken staff in one location, and in another a star chart was deserted. Many markings on one of the wizards' walking stick (referring to the broken staff) indicated that they had been keeping track of something throughout their travels in Mordor, with some reporting they claimed to be 'hunting the darkness.' These artifacts may have been abandoned when they were no longer needed, or because the Two Istari had simply lost them, perhaps in the heat of action. The magical cults would later carve blue azurite figurines in the likeness of the wizards. It is rumored that the Black Hand was a great king from the east who brought the heads of the Two Istari to Mordor as gifts to Sauron, though many call this a lie. Associated artifacts and articles *Weathered Azurite Figurine, The Two Istari *Star Chart *Broken Staff *The Black Hand of Sauron Behind the scenes The reference to them founding magic cults behind enemy lines is a reference to material that appears in Letters of Tolkien, but also is mentioned in Unfinished Tales, as well as Peoples of Middle-earth. Category:Maiar Category:Inhabitants Category:Characters